Spike
Spike (スパイク, Supaiku) was a Indominus Rex that was born from the one that was seen in Jurassic World and live on the island (Isla Nublar) for the past 3 years without being detected. Name The name Spike means Long, Heavy Nail and is of American origin. Originally used as a nickname for a pet or person. However, the name for this Indominus Rex talks about the black spikes on his back. Design Appearance Spike looks like a Indominus Rex but different. She's got a black body, cover in spikes (hence the name) with red patterns on her back, arms, and legs. She has 3 claws on her feet and about 4 claws on her hands. The black skin goes to her head and back but however, she has white near her teeth, hands, and feet, and also gray on the snout that combines the white and black together. Her mouth is full of razor sharp teeth that she uses to bit onto her prey with. Portrayal Spike is portrayed by CGI Roar Spike has a series of different roars. She mostly snarls and deep growling but the other times, she hisses and growls softly. Origins During the final battle in Jurassic World, it was shown that the I-Rex layed a egg before she escape and the egg begin to hatch. 3 years later, she was reveal that she's been living with her adopted sister, Killer Red, on the Isla Nublar and have been hunting dinosaurus for the past 3 years. History Dimensional Rift Spike was first seen in her egg as it cracks and she hatchs. 3 years later and she revealed herself to James and the others before Killer Red and Spike got distracted by a group of humans who were getting their attention. After killing and eating the group of humans with her adopted sister, Killer Red, James and the rest came back to battle them for the second time until they were to strong and they killed Scar in the process. Then they came back but with Green Stripes as back up. They battle it out until Green Stripes killed her sister, Killer Red. After She threw Green Stripes into a portal that started his journey, She was sucked into a portal as well but land on the volcano on the same island but that was active and notice Claire and Franklin getting out of a hole and she blew up from the volcano and her body landed near them. Abilities Camouflage Spike can camouflage like her mother, the I-Rex can. Night Vision Spike can hunt during the night, due to the night vision. Senses Spike can senses things that are coming towards and away her from a far. Intelligence Spike is shown that she's pretty smart on her own. Durability Spike can take on tanks and gunfire due the armor she has. Speed and Agility Spike is shown to be the fastest Indominus Rex to ever live. Strength and Combat Spike can fight her enemies in many ways. She can claw them or eat them alive if they're small enough. Weaknesses Numbers It was shown the Spike can't fight everything on her own, unless she has team mates by her side. Category:Creatures/Monsters/Titans